


Admission

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Feels, Ficlet, Foster Care, Gen, Guilt, Secrets, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Renji has a one-on-one with Kenpachi and his newly appointed guardian ad litem, Masaki. Some things are spilled and anxiety boils to the surface.
Series: Building A Home (on hiatus) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048334
Kudos: 20





	Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

“You’re making a face again. What's going on with you?” Kenpachi reaches down to tap Renji’s shoulder.

Using his normal voice in a quiet space where everyone else has either glued themselves to magazines or phones isn’t working. Renji undoes his braid and tosses the loosened mess over his shoulder.

Now, he can hide behind something as he approaches the dreaded topic. Shame, it does nothing to conceal his mortified blush.

“I have a crush and now my sister is her friend,” he says, waiting for the confirmation nod. “Momo should have a friend but is it okay to…?” 

“Yeah, nothing wrong with having a crush on her.” Kenpachi shrugs. “You should allow them to have time together when Momo has her over. Once you want to have her over? Momo will probably understand.”

Renji won't take away her friend now or ever. Finally, she has someone besides him and Izuru. Her cloudy moments are less and less with Rukia around. 

No, he wouldn’t dare touch the friendship. 

“I want to know something else. What goes into this whole adoption thing? Will I have to change my name?”

“Juushiro and Shunsui have put in a petition for adoption. A hearing will be done.” Kenpachi nudges him when he pales. “I’ll be there along with Isane, Retsu, Tessai.”

“Do I have to say anything?”

“You’re old enough to answer.” For once, he does sound apologetic. “You might be asked: do you want to proceed with the adoption? Juushiro and Shunsui will promise this adoption and every action following is done because it’s in your best interest.”

Renji means to ask about his name again, but the waiting room door opens. A woman with long brown hair and pale lipstick scans the room, coming to land on him.

“Renji? Do you want a minute or are you prepared to come back now?” Her voice is warm and low; she’s careful not to disturb the room. “I don’t mind waiting.”

Yeah, he can go back — in a minute when he gets his heartbeat under control and his mind off the potential he has to change his name.

He doesn’t have the energy to flinch when his voice cracks. “Could I have a minute?”

“Take as long as you need.”

-

Masaki Kurosaki's office resembles a home with framed pictures and artwork by her son hanging everywhere. A small soccer ball signed with marker sits beneath her desk alongside a ratty stuffed bunny, which she picks up and lovingly embraces. 

“I had a boy and then I had twin girls. Neither ‘wants’ for these anymore but it helps my nerves when I meet new people.” 

Her voice is the same warm, low tone from the waiting room. Her daughters formerly beloved bunny is missing an eye. 

Renji can’t recall ever having a stuffed animal — a home would usually have excess from former children, but he never took them. 

“I don’t have anything,” he says quietly. “I can't remember having something.”

“Well, perhaps we can find a way to change that?” Masaki offers and moves her chair closer. “I work as a guardian ad litem. Everyone believes the title is fancy, but my job is making sure that your best interests are represented in court.”

Huh? Kenpachi has always been truthful with him, but he requires another person besides his parents for his best interest? So, something is going to happen or no, Kenpachi’s probably confused. God, he wants to run from the room and drag his caseworker in here to know the truth. 

“I hear you have a very loving family,” she says, breaking through his panicked fog. “Everyone is emotional during the process, which can make it difficult for a person to speak up, and that is where I come in. I can’t always complete the request, but some things are manageable.” 

“I don’t want to change my name,” he snaps. “I’m an Abarai and always will be, and Toshiro isn’t old enough to make his own decision yet.” 

Renji hugs his sides and tries squashing the rising guilt, but its no use. 

Isn't admission supposed to make people feel better?

**Author's Note:**

> A massive S/O to IfCujoWereSappho. 
> 
> Sappho has become an amazing friend and help through this mess, and I recommend you go check Sappho's work. Should you have a rough day? Sappho drowns you in fluffiness.


End file.
